Daughter of the Druids
by Imp1
Summary: A nightmare drives Ginny into a forest where she finds out unbelievable things about herself. Harry and Ginny are involved in a prophecy and are in terrible danger as a result. Feelings get tangled up in all this madness (H/G R/Hr)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by JK Rowling. However any original characters you may see belong to me, as does the plot.  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly, sweat pouring down her face and neck, her whole body felt like it was on fire. It was just a nightmare, she told herself firmly, and there was absolutely no reason to get so worked up. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, when Tom Riddle nearly killed her, Ginny had had horrible nightmares that she could never remember when she woke up. Her family had been concerned at the beginning because she would wake up screaming almost every night. However, to prevent her family from constantly worrying she taught herself to stifle her screams and told them her nightmares had gone away. Tonight had been the first in years, and it had been a bad one. She had thought she had been through with nightly torture, evidently that wasn't to be the case. Knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep, Ginny checked her watch and sighed.  
  
Great! One-o-clock, I have like six hours before anyone else even gets up from bed.  
  
She looked around her small bedroom at the Borough; she had finished all of her schoolwork the first week into the holidays and it was piled all over her desk, along with all of her old books. As her eyes wandered over to her broomstick propped up against the wall a sudden idea struck her. She hadn't done it in years, since her last nightmare to be exact. If any one found out she would be in more trouble than she could possibly imagine.but she also knew it was the only thing to ever calm her after one of these wretched nightmares. With that in mind, Ginny threw on one of her Weasley sweaters, grabbed her wand from her bedside table and took hold of her broom.  
  
Feeling as though the walls were closing in around her, she pried open her window as quickly as possible without it squeaking, desperate to get out and into the cool night air. She then balanced herself on her broom and shot out of her window like a cannon, leaving the Borough well behind her before she slowed down. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, the night air felt wonderful blowing over her burning face, and billowing her hair behind her, glinting like flames in the moonlight. She flew for about twenty minutes before finally reaching her destination. She was the only person in her family who ever came here, it looked like any normal forest, but Ginny had found out differently the summer after her first year when she had gone for an aimless midnight fly after one particularly horrible nightmare. This forest was the home of many magical creatures. Ginny was reminded of the Forbidden forest at school, she would always sneak out in the night to talk to the centaurs, or watch the unicorns. She shared a special bond with magical creatures, and always felt safe and at peace when in a magical forest with them.  
  
Ginny, approaching the forest, leaned down on her broom and came down for a smooth landing on the forest's outskirts. As she entered the forest, the darkness surrounded her so she took out her wand and muttered 'lumos.' Ginny also found out some time before her second year that within the confines of a magical forest, any magic she did would go unnoticed by the ministry. Not wanting to disturb any of the forests inhabitants, she crept silently through a narrow dirt pathway. Through her wands circle of light she could vaguely make out the opening of the trees where her favorite clearing lay ahead. Ginny stopped in the middle of the clearing, put down her broom and lay in the soft grass, looking up into the beautiful clear night sky.  
  
Why in gods name did I stop coming here for so long? Ginny asked herself. This has to be one of the most beautiful places to relax.  
  
Ginny staring at the stars, letting the forests sounds lull her troubled mind until she was on the verge of sleeping. Loud rumbling hoof beats quickly brought her out of her trance and she sprung onto her feet in no time, grabbing her wand out of her pocket. Even though Ginny loved most of the forests creatures, she wasn't stupid and under the impression that nothing would try to harm her. Nothing had ever posed a direct threat to her before, even creatures that were dangerous seemed to leave her alone, but it would be foolish not to be cautious. As the hoof beats grew steadily nearer, Ginny began to relax. It sounded just like a centaur, and she got along well with centaurs. Ginny slipped her wand back into her pocket, so as to not startle him when he arrived. Sure enough within seconds a large horse/man came bounding into the clearing. Ginny smiled at the sight of him, she hadn't seen Cade in ages, he was one of the few centaurs that would actually give you the time of day and have a conversation.  
  
"Cade! It's good to see you again!"  
  
Cade looked down at Ginny and gave her a warm smile; there was just something about this girl that he had always liked. "Ah, young Virginia, I saw your return in the stars and have been expecting you, as have the rest. The forest will give you much tonight, it is good that you have come."  
  
Ginny looked up at Cades handsome blonde head and frowned quizzically at his words. "What do you mean 'the rest', what will the forest give me?" When Cade merely looked at her in the secretive centaurish way, she put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Come on Cade! Don't you get all secretive on me now! I'm not in any danger am I?"  
  
Cade sighed and shook his head, he would like to tell her what was to happen, but it wasn't his place to do so. Instead he merely told her, "I can only assure you no harm will come to you tonight, please, I would ask that you climb on my back I have somewhere to take you."  
  
Ginny hesitated for a moment, but decided that there was no reason not to trust Cade. She climbed nimbly onto his back and he started galloping through the trees, deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
Cade had been running at full speed for about fifteen minutes before they came to a stop. For a centaur, this was quite a long distance. Ginny was getting nervous, she had never ventured this deep into the forest, and she could tell something was going on that she didn't know about. The forest was so thick; she could barely see a foot in front of herself. As she reached for her wand, she heard Cade telling her "No, you will not need that tonight, keep it away and wait here with me until they arrive.  
  
Ginny was about to ask who 'they' were when her question was answered for her. A pure white unicorn was making its way towards her, and on it's back was a person.  
  
'That's impossible!' Her mind shouted. 'I'm going crazy, maybe I'm still asleep.every one knows you can't tame a unicorn.'  
  
The person dismounted, and the unicorn stood calmly by as she approached Ginny. Ginny watched silently as the woman approached, the unicorn was giving off a bright light illuminating her features. She looked young, but Ginny had the strangest feeling that she was much older than even Professor Dumbledore. Her eyes were a deep charcoal gray, almost black, and they seemed to hold all the secrets of the world in them. Her black hair was straight, and hung to her waist like a layer of silk. She wore a long deep green cloak that covered her whole body, and Ginny noted that she wasn't wearing any shoes! Putting that absurd thought aside, Ginny brought her attention to the fact that this woman had ridden a unicorn.another disturbing realization hit her as the mystery girl/woman stopped directly in front of her, and seemed to be studying Ginny as intently as Ginny was currently studying her. This person had power radiating off them like crazy. It wasn't visible, more like a sixth sense; the air surrounding her was almost cracking with it. "W-who are you?" Ginny finally managed to stammer.  
  
The woman looked Ginny in the eye, her face splitting into a small smile, "I am Cassia, don't worry child, you need not fear me."  
  
Cassia's words seemed to calm Ginny's nerves, and instinctively, she knew that Cassia was telling the truth. But Ginny was still curious, "How did you.I mean I thought it was impossible to do."  
  
  
  
To Ginny's surprise Cassia laughed, "It is not impossible to ride a unicorn. However only my people are able to do it. Didn't that school of yours teach you anything about druids?"  
  
"But all the druids are dead!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"So it is believed, I however being one can tell you otherwise. Now, come along, we have much to accomplish and there is little time to waste."  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading!! I hope you review this story reviews always motivate me to update quicker. Please tell me what you think  
  
I promise to get to the H/G parts later on; I just have to start out the plot stuff first. 


	2. Chapter two

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by JK Rowling but I do own all the original ones along with the plot_**

Ginny woke up to a beautiful bird song; she opened her eyes slowly and languidly stretched out on her bed. Wait...this wasn't her bed! Ginny sat bolt upright and fearfully surveyed her surroundings before all of the memories came flooding back to her. Cassia had brought her back to her druid village in the middle of this weird forest and given her a drink that must have put her to sleep. Ginny looked at her watch and was disappointed when she noticed that the hands were spinning like they didn't know where to go.

"Damn it!" She cursed. She seemed to be in some kind of hut, she slowly got up and peered out of a flap, it was broad daylight. "Mom is going to have my head!" She screeched, realizing to late how loudly she's said it. In a split second Cassia had appeared by her side. "Ah! You have finally awoken! Forgive me for giving you the potion but you needed sleep before you are subjected to the training I have in store for you-"

Cassia was cut off by Ginny who was now bordering on panic. "You can't just keep me here! My family will be worried sick, I have to go back right away!"

"Virginia, do not worry. Time in this part of the forest is different than the time you are used to, you may spend days and only hours will pass on the outside."

Some of Ginny's panic was diminished knowing that her family wouldn't even be awake yet, but it came back full force when she thought about the situation she had gotten herself into. First she had gone off with a strange and powerful woman claiming to be a druid, this woman had then drugged her, god only knew how long she had been asleep for or what these odd people had done to her. With Voldermort at full strength, trusting complete strangers was usually a bad idea. "W-what do you want with me?" Ginny asked, trying not to sound as frightened as she really was. "Can't I just fly back home…I promise not to bother you again…I'll just pretend this never happened." 

"Virginia," Cassia began in a calm soothing tone. "Please, I know what you must be thinking, but I have not kidnapped you. You are free to go if you wish, I however would strongly urge you to stay and here me out."

Despite herself, Ginny couldn't help but believe that this woman would not do her any harm. Her words rung true, and Ginny could sense urgency in her voice that led Ginny to believe something very important was about to be proposed to her. She couldn't help the rush of excitement that ran through her body at the thought. Ever since Tom Riddle's diary, her family had been fiercely overprotective of her. They hadn't allowed her any boyfriends (and she was already 16!), claiming she was still too young. There had been absolutely no adventures around school; Ron didn't include her in any of his, Harry, and Hermione's exploits. So the thought of whatever Cassia had to say to her filed her with nervousness, and excitement. "Alright," she heard herself replying. "I'll hear you out."

Cassia exhaled a sigh of relief. Ginny's cooperation was extremely important. Druids normally didn't get involved in the wars of the world, preferring a peaceful life in their forests. They would only meddle in the most serious of conditions. This Lord Voldermort was gaining power rapidly, and none of it good. If he wasn't stopped the balance of light and dark would be completely thrown off. Once dark was in complete control there would be no going back. Cassia had watched and waited for the two that are mentioned in the ancient prophecy for years. These two children combined would be the only ones strong enough to defeat the darkness, and Ginny had walked right into her home. Now Cassia had to explain this without scaring her off. This would probably prove to be difficult but it was their only chance. "Virginia, now please don't be alarmed, but what I have to tell you is of great importance. Your cooperation is critical and could lead to the ultimate defeat of Lord Voldermort." Cassia stopped there waiting for a reaction.

Ginny was completely stunned, that had been the last thing she had been expecting, not that she had any idea what to expect. After all, what could she possibly do to help the light side of the war, she wasn't even exceptional at her classes. She had no skills that would be of any use, and in her first year she had been stupid enough to trust Voldermort himself, resulting in nearly getting herself and many other students killed. Anything she tried to do would probably only make matters worse for everyone. With this in mind she decided to politely refuse Cassia's proposal to be a hero, and suggest she find someone more capable, like Harry, she thought. He was defiantly the hero type. "I'm sorry Cassia, but I think you have the wrong person. There is no way I could possibly do anything to help you. Maybe if you found some one else-"

"You don't understand Virginia! You are the one I seek; there is no one else to take your place. You were born into this fate as the daughter of the druids and you cannot run away from it! I have watched you since you were born and knew you were one of the two. It is urgent that you listen to the rest of what I have to say."

Cassia saw that Ginny was about to protest, but didn't give her the chance and proceeded into the explanation. "There is an ancient prophecy that tells of the two that can stop the dark from rising before it takes control. Now, understand that there will always be evil in the world, but good always has to keep it at bay. Lord Voldermort has used many unnatural ways to obtain his power, and it is steadily throwing off the balance. There are only two that can stop him. You are one of the two I speak of Virginia, you are 'the daughter of the druids' that is mentioned in the prophecy. I unfortunately am not the only one who knows of this, the prophecy is ancient and has never been kept secret, your dark lord will no doubt be searching for you also, however I am almost certain that he isn't aware of your identity."

Ginny was stunned into silence, Cassia didn't look the type to lie to her, but could this be one of Fred and Georges practical jokes? No that was impossible, no one could have predicted she would come here after her nightmare. This just had to be an unfortunate mistake. "I still don't think you have the right girl, Cassia. Besides how can you be so sure it is me? I'm definitely not the daughter of a druid…unless my mom has been keeping secrets…"

"No your mother is defiantly not a druid. It is not literally true, but prophecy's can be quite vague. It is very uncommon for someone of a non-druid family to be born with the ancient power in their blood, but not impossible. You see, this prophecy states that two will be born with our ancient abilities, therefore capable of stopping the dark powers from taking over. True ancient Druid's like myself and my people aren't allowed to meddle with the earth's problems, we only watch and monitor the balance. However, in a case as serious as this we can meddle indirectly. You and the other in the prophecy have druid capabilities, if you are trained by my people you will be able to tap into them. Since you were not born within our kind, the ancient laws don't apply to you, therefore with our guidance you will be able to help the light side to victory." 

"That's all well and good," Ginny began, starting to get irritated, there was absolutely no proof after all, "but I still don't believe that this mystery girl is me, I think I would know if I had a bunch of Ancient powers coursing trough me, I'd probably do better in school for a start!"

Cassia sighed; this girl had very little confidence in herself. That was something she would have to work on with her. First, she would prove to Virginia that she was in fact a very powerful witch, or at least would be by the end of the summer. "Virginia, I can in fact offer you plenty of proof that you are who I say you are. Number one, you have entered this forest countless times on your own. No one but some one with Druid blood, or the magical creatures already living here when we arrived would even be able to tell it was here. It has been hidden here for us to live peacefully from muggles and wizards alike. No one knows we still exist, and that is how it will stay. Secondly, have you never noticed how well you get along with magical creatures most would be frightened of? You could probably approach a dragon without it being bothered or trying to harm you, however I don't recommend this. Thirdly, I can sense the power inside you, waiting to be tamed and used; Druids are able to sense other Druids. Once we tap into your powers, you will be able to do the same. Fourth, this proof will be a little bit more direct. I want you to try to ride a unicorn." Cassia gave a triumphant smile, knowing that it was going to be difficult for Virginia to object now.

"Ride a unicorn! Are you _crazy_? It is common knowledge that they are the purest of creatures and are to be respected. I would probably be cursed for life if I attempted such a thing!" Ginny knew that it was possible now that she had seen Cassia do it herself, but the idea still seemed ludicrous.

"I am completely serious, I rarely joke around." Cassia stated firmly, happy that there had not been any denial in Ginny's reaction, even if it hadn't been positive. With that she gave a high pitched whistle. 

Within a minute, a shimmering golden unicorn was coming down the path leading to the hut as Cassia led Ginny outside the hut-like room. The unicorn was being led by the most gorgeous guy Ginny had ever seen in her life. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Yes, beautiful isn't he?" Cassia whispered in Ginny's ear.

"W-what?" Ginny asked, startled by Cassia's line of questioning, she just didn't seem the type to ogle guys with. 

"They are still so beautiful when they have their golden coats, not they aren't still gorgeous when they grow out of them."

Ginny blinked in confusion before realizing that Cassia was talking about the unicorn. "Oh! Yes they are, I've always loved unicorns!"

"Good, this should give you the ultimate proof that you are what I claim. Have you ever ridden a horse Virginia?"

"No, never." Ginny answered, while she studied the approaching male Druid. He was tall, and had silver hair. It wasn't the hair of an old person though; it seemed to shimmer with each stride he took. He was very well built, and a youthful face. Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her. Ginny gazed up at him, barely even noticing the beautiful unicorn sniffing her arm, and nudging it affectionately. 

"Hello there! Looks like the little fellow likes you already. Definitely a good sign." The druid man said in a warm, deep voice that made Ginny's spine tingle. Wow, she thought, if only they made guys like this at Hogwarts.

"My name is Alainez, and this beauty here is called Baize."

Ginny managed to speak, and prayed she didn't sound as flustered as she really was within his close proximity. "My name is Ginny, it's nice to meet you…both of you." To her horror, Ginny could feel her face heating up. Cassia gave her a knowing look, but when Alainez looked away to speak softly to Baize, she bent over and whispered, "he's older than he looks" in Ginny's ear. Ginny turned an even brighter shade of red, and was positive she was glowing brighter than the unicorn. Cassia gave her a wicked smile before saying "I'll be back in about an hour to check on you, that should give you enough time to master riding." 

"You're not teaching me?" Ginny blurted, nervous at what she expected would come next.

"No, I have more important things to attend to, Alainez will be your instructor." With that Cassia disappeared in a swirl of cloak. 

Ginny glanced nervously at her drop dead sexy instructor, thinking that this Druid thing could be quite interesting. 

***************

**_Sorry for the short chapters...they will start to get longer in the future ones. The next chapter will be up in no time seeing as I already have it written. I just have to make a few corrections and stuff. Review please!! I can never get enough reviews! :)_**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowlings characters....blah, blah, blah, you all know the rest**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

CHAPTER THREE 

A week had gone by since Ginny started her druid training. Every night she would sneak out of her bedroom window and stay in the forest for five days, witch equaled only approximately five hours of the night. After Alainez had taught her to ride a unicorn (witch was surprisingly easy), she had relented, and given in to the fact that maybe she did have special ancient powers. If she didn't, there was no harm in trying to tap into them and see. However, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Cassia was bringing out something in Ginny, because she was actually starting to feel more powerful. Cassia was happy with the progress, and said that soon they would be able to work on her animal. Ginny was incredulous, she was actually going to be trained as an animagus! It was something she had always wanted to do, but knew she didn't have the skill involved; lately she wasn't so sure about that anymore. As she pondered her rising self-confidence, she slowly padded her way down the narrow staircase to the kitchen. Her mother greeted her warmly as she sat down beside Ron and yawned. 

"You're up early, Ron. Usually you don't show your face before noon if you can help it." Ginny remarked while scooping up some pancakes and bacon onto her plate. 

"Come on Gin! You of all people should know why I'm up early today. Have you lost your mind?" Ron was looking at her curiously. 

Ginny had absolutely no idea what Ron was talking about, this was happening often at the burrow considering that Ginny was going through five extra days between her families one. So understandably, she would forget something she had planned on doing certain days. "Sorry Ron, you know I'm not a morning person, just tell me what's going on and be done with it."

"Harry will be here any minute, mum made me get up to greet him! I thought you would have marked this day down with a heart on your calendar or something." Ron gave Ginny an evil grin. He knew very well that she has been over Harry for about two years now. But being the insufferable git that he was he would probably never let her live it down. 

"Please, Ron will you ever let that go?" Ginny said exasperatedly, Ron could be very annoying sometimes, and it really grated on her nerves in the mornings. "Hey," Ginny said as an afterthought, "I thought Harry wouldn't be coming until the end of the summer, it's still like…" Ginny took a moment to ponder the date, "the middle of July."

Ron scowled darkly, "Yeah, that was the original plan, but according to professor Dumbledore the Dursleys are starting to treat him rough and not feeding him, so they're bringing him here." 

Ginny gasped, she knew that they always treated him badly, but it had to be bad if Dumbledore was moving him from one of the only places he was guaranteed safety from Voldermort As if reading her thoughts Ron nodded. "Apparently Dumbledore is going to come by and put some extra safety charms over the Burrow himself. He reckons he'll be safer here for the summer than with those nutters." Ron gave her a suspicious look; "I could have sworn you were there when dad told us about Harry. Don't you remember?"

Ginny quickly searched her memory, even if it was a week ago, it would seem like a month to her. And with all of the draining training she was concentrating on little else. Vaguely, she recalled the speech her dad gave when he came home from work a few days ago. "Yes, I do remember actually, I'm just tiered." To prove her point Ginny gave a large yawn. "Long night." Ginny added trying not to giggle at her own stupid joke. 

Ron looked at her concerned, "Are you sure your alright Gin, you've been acting strange for a few days now." Leaning in closer, he whispered so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't overhear. "You know, kind of like your in your own world, distracted. Harry always gets like that when he has nightmares about You-Know-Who, you can tell me if that's the problem."

Ginny tried not to get annoyed at her brother; he was just concerned after all. "No Ron, don't worry, everything's fine", she answered trying to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about.

Ron sighed and nodded, "Sure Gin, but I'm always here if you need to talk to me."

Ginny smiled at him, hoping it didn't look as forced as it felt. In truth, Ron was never there to talk to her, only when he had no one else to talk to. It had been like that ever since he went off to Hogwarts and met Harry and Hermione. He had friends his own age now and didn't want to hang around his little sister. However he still managed to but into every detail of her life and act like he was the protective big brother. Five years of this had let a big pile of resentment grow inside Ginny that she was afraid might go off at any given time. Not that she didn't love her brother, she was just worried about the result such a bombshell would have on their already suffering relationship. 

A loud screech that sounded like 'Harry' brought Ginny out of her wandering thoughts. Her mother was wrapping her arms around a soot-covered boy with messy black hair. "Oh you poor darling, look at you! You're thin as a broomstick! Curse those inconsiderate, cold hearted bastards!"

"MOM!" Ron shouted, getting up from his place at the table to greet his best friend. "You shouldn't use such language, your setting a bad example for your children."

Molly Weasley sniffed indignantly and pulled Harry over to the table as Ron slapped him on the back "Good to see ya mate!" He said before sitting back down in beside Ginny. Harry took a seat opposite them both.

"Hey Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny!" Harry couldn't stop grinning, Ginny noticed, he must be really happy to get away from his aunt and uncle. Ginny felt a stab of pain for Harry; it must be awful to hate the only relatives you have. "Hi Harry welcome back." Ginny said politely. Harry turned and smiles warmly at her when he made eye contact Ginny almost fell off her chair in shock. 

Ginny had just finished her sense training last night, when you were in the presence of another Druid every time you looked at them in the eye you can feel the power of them in your bones. It isn't painful, but it isn't pleasant either. Once you got used to it and expected it to happen, you don't even realize anymore. Harry on the other hand sent a cold wave through her body. Ginny jumped out of her chair, and paled, staring at Harry with a mixture of shock and fear. What did this mean? She searched her memory for all the different senses people could give off. If they had a small bit of druid power you could sense it vaguely, this was not uncommon for people who got on well with magical creatures. Harry's however was anything but subtle; it had hit her like a bucket of ice water. No, Cassia had definitely not warned her about that. 

Noticing that everyone in the kitchen was staring at her curiously, Ginny quickly stated that she felt sick to her stomach and fled upstairs to her room. 

When she reached her room, she lie down on her bed and took a few deep breathes. When she was calmed down a bit, she decided to practice her wandless magic. This was her favorite thing she had learned so far. It came in very convenient when she wanted something from across the room and was too lazy to get up and get it or pick up her wand. It also didn't leave the wand's signature that the ministry could trace with underage wizards. Unfortunately she could only practice it alone. If some one else saw how at ease she was with it, it would rouse suspicion. Ginny had about five different stuffed animals dancing in the air, when her door opened. She quickly dropped them to the ground, but it was too late. Harry was standing at her doorway looking shocked. "Were you levitating those without a wand?" He asked incredulously. Momentarily forgetting the purpose for his visit. 

"Um," Ginny had always been a bad liar. "Please don't tell any one!" She burst out instead. She figured a long and complicated story she wouldn't be able to remember would only get her caught in a lie and make everyone suspicious. "I really don't want people to know, they'll get all suspicious, and worry."

"Why wouldn't you want people to know? That is amazing; some of the most powerful witches and wizards can barely manage to levitate a feather without a wand." 

_Damn, damn, damn,_ thought Ginny. What can she possible say that would convince him? The truth certainly wouldn't work. "Please Harry," She begged, putting on her best 'I'm-such-a-cute-innocent-girl-look' that always works on her brothers. However this look died as soon as she gazed into his emerald eyes. The cold rushed through her again and she slapped a hand to her mouth stifling a cry of alarm. Harry noticed this, and was immediately reminded why he came to talk to her. Telling Ron he was going to change his soot covered clothes. 

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Harry asked curiously, he didn't like the way she was looking at him and the way her face had suddenly gone paper white just like downstairs earlier. "Your looking at me like I'm a death eater, now come on, tell me what's going on."

Ginny didn't know how to answer that, in truth she didn't know what exactly was the matter, that was part of the problem. The feeling she got was clearer than before at the table, because she had held his gaze for longer this time. It felt like pure raw, untamed power, just waiting to be released. 

Then it hit her. 

Harry was the other one in the prophecy! Cassia had mentioned briefly that she could sense Ginny's power waiting to be tamed. This must be what she meant. "Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed. 

Harry shut the door behind him and asked again. "Ginny come on what's going on? I have to get back down stairs before Ron gets suspicious." Harry had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't very good friends with Ginny. He had never even really had a conversation with her before, but when she had paled earlier and looked at him like he was the spawn of evil, it bothered him quite a bit. He decided he would have to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible, convincing himself that it had nothing to do with catching her alone in her bedroom. 

"Harry…" Ginny began, how on earth was she supposed to bring this up? "Well you see, there is this prophecy, and, it's about two people who can stop Voldermort or something-"

"How do you know about that prophecy?" Harry cut her off quickly. If she was talking about the prophecy that he thought she was, it couldn't be good. Dumbledore had told him about it last year at the end of his sixth year. It was the reason that Voldermort had tried to kill him all those years ago. Apparently, his father's side of the family had Druid powers, and they had been handed down to him as well. This was of course kept quiet, but, Harry suspected, Wormtail probably let the information leak. Working out the fact that Harry had Druid powers, and that he was born around the time one of the two would be born, Voldermort didn't have to be a genius to figure out that he was part of the prophecy. 

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know about the prophecy?" She retorted, narrowing her eyes. 

Harry sighed, thinking that there were millions of prophecy's he decided to be certain that they were talking about the same one, "Do you mean the one where it says stuff about the daughter of the Druids and all that, and the two who can stop the dark from taking over?"

Ginny was both shocked that he already knew, and relieved that she didn't have to explain it. "Yup! That's the one alright, how did you already know about it?" Could it be possible that he had also ran into a village of Druids? Somehow the possibility seemed remote.

"First I want to know how you know about it, and why you're mentioning it to me?" Harry was thoroughly confused. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione about this yet. It was a secret between Dumbledore and himself; there was no way Dumbledore would have told Ginny.

"I found about it from Cassia, you wouldn't know her. If you already know about it, than you probably already know that your one of the people in it right?" Ginny decided just to be blunt, if he didn't know than she would explain further.

Harry felt a sense of foreboding at her calmly spoken words. "_No one is supposed to know about that!_" Harry hissed, quickly checking out into the hall to make sure no one was around to hear. "I don't know how you found out but I hope you didn't tell any one, and I mean no one!"

Ginny cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Shut up will you? No one knows but me, and don't worry about the person that told me, she's a Druid. I'm the other person in the prophecy." Ginny smiled at his shocked expression, it was rather cute, she mused.

"W-what? Y-you? But how? A Druid, that's impossible!" Harry went on like this for a while and Ginny sat patiently watching him. She remembered her first shock, so she completely understood his inability to take in the situation. She was after all, the last person you would expect to be involved in something like this.

When Harry finally ran out of things to say, she was about to explain further, when Ron's voice bellowed up the stairs. "HARRY? WHAT THE DEVIL IS TAKING YOU SO BLOODY LONG?"

Ginny sighed; this really wasn't the right time for this conversation anyway. "Meet me here after Ron falls asleep-" She began to say. However Harry quickly interrupted her "No need, your mom put me up in Percy's old room because he moved out."

"Oh! Good, that work's out great then, it's just across the hall…alright sneak into my room at 11:30 or if people aren't in bed yet, whenever you think it's safe so no one see's you. Bring your cloak, and your broom. I'll explain everything then. My family knows nothing of this, so don't mention anything. Okay?"

"Alright." Said Harry firmly, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was about sneaking into her room late at night. What would some one think if they caught him? He started to ask why he needed his broomstick but Ron started yelling again so he smiled at Ginny before leaving her alone in her bedroom, thoughts of what had just happened swimming through his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Next chapter isn't to long in the making, probably a day at most. Please review coz if you don't I won't think any one is reading this and I won't be motivated to continue. All you writers know how it is...and I hate reading a story that never gets finished.**_

_***cheers**_

_**Imp**_


	4. chapter four

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Except for the ones I made up myself :) Happy reading**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Harry spent the rest of the day enjoying Ron's company. Usually the Burrow was packed solid with people, but today only Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and himself could be found in the lopsided house. Bill and Charlie were out doing god knows what task for Dumbledore's Order of The Phoenix. Percy had moved out last year and married his long time girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. They had purchased a nice house in Hogsmade and Penny was currently pregnant with their first baby. Much to Percy's annoyance, Fred and George had turned an old building into a joke shop not far from his house. They lived on the upper level, while the shop was on the lower. Harry had yet to see this shop, since they only got it opened towards the end of his sixth year at school. He was looking forward to seeing it on his first Hogsmade weekend. Mr. Weasley would be due back later tonight from his job at the Ministry. Harry was currently only half paying attention to the game of chess Ron was beating him at. His thoughts were still on the youngest Weasley, who had not yet come back out of her room. _What could she be doing up there?_ He asked himself. He immediately shook his head at the rush of dirty images that came rushing into his mind. _What the hell is wrong with you Potter? This is Ron's little sister your thinking about._

The truth is, ever since he stepped out of the fireplace earlier today, she had caught his eye and wouldn't leave his mind. There was something different about her. He knew she no longer had that silly crush she carried through her first three years at Hogwarts. He now realized that today had probably been their first real conversation. Harry had never paid much attention to her before; she was always just there in the background. Realizing that he had practically ignored her for six years made him feel quite ashamed. He had established some kind of relationship with all of the other Weasley's, and knew them quite well, except for Ginny. 

Today when he had seen her, she no longer looked like the shy, timid Ginny he was used to. She was grown up, her eyes sparkled with something he had never seen there before. He felt his mind drift from her eyes to some of her other features that had caught his attention. Her hair, it was long and tumbled down her back in waves of fire. She had worn some simple muggle clothes, but he couldn't help but notice the long shapely legs that had protruded from her black knee length skirt. Or her well shaped curves that were well displayed in her blue tank top. She wore no make up, and her lips had been soft and heart shaped. Her nose was small and showered in freckles. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ He told himself as he felt his stomach muscles tighten. _Just think of something else…_ As Harry wracked his brain to come up with something else to concentrate on, Ron's hand waving in front of his face brought him back to reality.

"Hey Harry, your move." Ron looked at him oddly before saying, "What could you possibly be thinking about that would put that ridiculous smile on your face. I know you can't possible be enjoying me beating you that much."

Harry flushed guiltily before saying, "Nothing, just good to be back here that's all."

Ron seemed to think this answer was sufficient for he shrugged and went back to concentrating on the game. 

About five minutes later Ginny came bounding down the stairs. She inspected their chess game before raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction, "He's really killing you, I've seen Fred put up a better game than that and he's not got one ounce of patience!" Ginny giggled as Harry smiled guiltily.

"Ya," he replied, "I've always been rubbish at chess." Harry noticed that Ginny had her broomstick in hand. "You going somewhere?" He asked curiously

"Yup!" She gave him a secretive smile that told him she was up to something. It was eerily similar to Fred and George's except he couldn't help but notice how much better it looked on her. "I'm just off to go for a walk before dinner, maybe fly around the paddock." She said this with absolutely no trace of the mischief Harry had detected earlier and looked as innocent as can be.

"Well go on then," Ron said finally looking up from his game, he threw his sister a look that said plainly that he thought she was bothering them. "We are in the middle of a game here."

"Sorry Ron," Ginny said with enough false sweetness to make Harry wince. "I didn't mean to interrupt your male bonding time, but if mom asks you know where I am."

"Sure," Ron replied, totally oblivious to his sister's annoyance. Ginny huffed and stormed out of the room. "Don't know what's gotten into her lately." He told Harry watching his sister storm out of the room. "She's been acting strange all summer. I reckon her nightmares are back, she used to have bad ones after her first year you know?"

Harry nodded in understanding, he knew exactly what that was like, but he doubted that was the reason for Ginny's strange behavior this summer. However he kept this knowledge to himself, he had promised Ginny he wouldn't say anything. His thoughts then drifted to later tonight when he would find out what is going on, could Ginny really know something that Dumbledore himself is unaware of? Or is Dumbledore just keeping secrets from him…it really wouldn't be unlike the man to do that. He had kept the reason for Voldermort killing his family a secret until last year. Harry sighed and looked at his watch, the day was going by achingly slowly. 

Two hours later, Mr. Weasley came walking in from the kitchen, his soot-covered robes making it obvious that he had just arrived by flu. "Harry! I see that you arrived all right." Mr. Weasley smiled and gave Harry a fatherly handshake. Harry returned the smile, but frowned slightly and asked, "Mr. Weasley, why didn't you just apparate in, it would have been easier wouldn't it?"

"Well…with everything going on, Dumbledore reckoned that we ought to have apparation wards up on the house."

"Oh…" Harry felt a stab of guilt, him being here was making the burrow a target for attack. He honestly didn't know what he would do if anything happened to anyone in this family, especially if it was his fault.

"Don't go looking like that now Harry, you're not the cause of it. We've been meaning to do it for a while now, what will Bill, Charlie, and I all openly working for the Order. You coming here just sped up the process a bit. It's really a good thing." Mr. Weasley gave Harry a friendly pat on the back. "You know your like family to us Harry, I'd rather you be here than with those awful relatives of yours." Mr. Weasley then turned his attention to Ron. "Do you by any chance know where your sister is? Molly can't find her and she was supposed to help with supper."

Ron frowned trying to remember where Ginny had said she was going. Harry decided to save Ron the trouble, "She came down a couple of hours ago and said she was going out for a walk and a fly around the paddock."

Mr. Weasley smiled worriedly, "I keep telling her not to go out there alone. You never know what could happen these days…well knowing her she is completely oblivious to the time. Ron could you and Harry go find her and bring her back for dinner?"

One half hour of searching the Burrow's land with no sign of Ginny was getting both Harry and Ron very nervous. "You don't think something happened to her do you?" Ron asked Harry nervously as they walked along a cheerful looking stream.

"I doubt it. I mean, if there was an attack they probably wouldn't only take Ginny right, and death eaters always make it blatantly obvious that it was there work. There would be a giant dark mark in the sky, and everything would be blown up…" Harry shuddered at the mental image of the Burrow lying in ruins with a dark mark hovering over it. This seemed to reassure Ron, but Harry remembered what Ginny had told him earlier about being the other person in the prophecy. Could Voldermort have found out and ordered to have her captured? Harry put that thought out of his mind for now, convincing himself that she would turn up any minute and all his worries would have been for nothing. "Is there any where else left to look?" He asked Ron.

Ron sighed and shook his head. They were standing in the middle of the paddock, the farthest place Ginny could have gone without leaving the Burrow. He suddenly looked very nervous, "Harry…I don't want to have to go back in and tell mom that we couldn't find her. She'll have a fit. You're probably right; she's around here somewhere. Maybe we should look once more…"

Harry looked at his watch and shook his head. "If we don't get back soon, they will think all three of us has disappeared. Maybe Ginny slipped in after we left to find her and we didn't notice."

Ron nodded seeming a little bit more relieved at this new bit of optimism. "Yeah, she was probably ducking behind a bush waiting for us to leave the house to look for her, than snuck in just to get me riled. Definitely something she would do…alright lets head back then!"

Harry's stomach gave a sickening lurch when they arrived back at the Burrow and found out that Ginny had definitely not arrived back home. Molly's face paled, while she asked shakily if they were certain they had looked everywhere. A tense silence followed, while everyone convinced themselves that she would come bouncing through the door any second. Ron tried to tell his mom that there would be absolutely no reason for them to kidnap Ginny. It just didn't make sense. However, no one began to know anything about how Voldermorts mind worked, so no one was actually convinced by this theory. Arthur was in the middle of a conversation with Dumbledore in the fireplace when Harry heard the door open and Ginny came striding into the kitchen, a pleased smile on her face. 

"_Ginny!_" He shouted, rousing the attention of the rest of the house. Molly gave a cry of relief and was the first one to reach her daughter and envelope her in a tight embrace. Mr. Weasley, face pale took his turn after Molly, getting his voice back enough to ask the bewildered Ginny where on earth she had been. 

"I was just out in the grounds, why?" Ginny's face turned pale as an idea occurred to her, "Nothing's happened to anyone has it?" Her lower lip trembled at the thought of anything happening to any of her older brothers. 

"Oh, no dear! Every one is fine. Harry and Ron had gone looking for you and when no one could find you we all thought…" Molly trailed off a tears clouded her eyes and she enveloped Ginny in another hug. "Just don't go wondering off like that again, you know it isn't safe."

"Sorry mom, I would have gotten back earlier but I lost track of time. I'm really sorry I worried all of you." She gave her family a reassuring smile.

Mrs. Weasley dabbed at her eyes before saying, "Well, dinner is ready, into the kitchen!"

Harry saw Dumbledore, who had been watching from the fireplace give everyone a wave before his head disappeared. "I'm glad you're all right Ginny." Harry said quietly as he sat down beside her and Ron at the table. Ginny gave him a smile before loading her plate with food. "God, I'm bloody starving!" she exclaimed.

"Ginny! Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, giving Ginny a stern look. But Harry couldn't help but notice it wasn't as stern as usual. Her eyes softened, as she looked at Ginny, in perfect health across the table.

The rest of the night passed pleasantly, while everyone argued good-naturedly over things like quidditch, or who their new defense against the dark arts teacher would be this year. The problems with the war seemed so far away to everyone as they sat peacefully, enjoying their loved ones company. Times like these shouldn't be taken for granted in these dark times, where there would likely be an attack or two per week.

Harry sat in Percy's old bedroom, he had just said goodnight to the rest of the Weasley family and was waiting anxiously for the sounds of people rustling about to die away. He couldn't help but be grateful for his own room. Ron was great company when he was awake, but he snored when he slept and that sometimes got on Harry's nerves. He also didn't like people noticing when he would wake up with sweat covering his face and neck, his scar throbbing in pain. They tended to get very concerned. With Voldermort at full power, his nightmares were getting worse as well as more frequent. Having his own room would keep people from fussing needlessly over him. When the house became quiet. Harry grabbed his broomstick, like Ginny had told him to, and crept across the dark hall as quietly as he could manage. He reached Ginny's door, debating weather he should knock or not. He decided against it, not wanting anyone in the house to hear knocking. 

Ginny had said goodnight as early as possible after dinner. She scolded herself for almost getting caught earlier today. It had been a spur of the moment thing to go see Cassia about Harry. She just wanted to make sure it would be okay to bring him along tonight. She would have to be more careful; people were already starting to get suspicious. Ron was content now thinking it was her nightmares. However Harry had walked in on her doing wandless magic, if that had been anyone else, she could be in serious trouble. Ginny checked her watch again, 11:23, everyone had just gone to bed, and so Harry should be arriving any minute. Ginny pried open her window, and slipped on her cloak. She then lay down on her squishy bed and waited until she heard the tell tale opening of her door. Harry's head appeared, followed by the rest of him after a moments glance around the room. He carefully shut the door behind him and glanced at Ginny expectantly, taking in her cloak, and open window. 

"You planning on going somewhere?" He asked nervously.

Ginny smirked at his nervousness. She grabbed up her broom, and slipped on her shoes. "Come along Harry, we've got a _l__ong_ night ahead of us." With that Ginny mounted her battered broom and flew straight out the window. 

Harry gaped after her. _Was she insane??_ He decided to go after her and bring her back safely, she could be in danger wandering around alone after all. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Authors note: I don't really have one at this point in time...it won't be long till the next chapter is posted. I will however remind everyone once again how much I love reviews. (hint hint ;_)**


	5. chapter five

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's characters. I only take credit for my own original ones**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry flew out the window trailing not far behind Ginny. He couldn't help the feeling of bliss that hit him when he felt the cool wind in his hair. He closed his eyes for one second before the reason for his midnight flight came back to him. His seeker reflexes immediately came rushing into him as he searched for a blur of red hair that would be Ginny. He saw her flying low over the grounds of the Burrow. She was flying in the opposite direction of the village, Harry thought relieved that she wasn't about to let a bunch of muffles see her flying. As she swerved through trees, easily avoiding any obstacles that got into her way, Harry realized that he had never seen her fly before, and was surprised that she was quite good. With that thought in the back of his mind, he dived after the red head, wanting nothing more than for both of them to be back safely in The Burrow. 

Ginny however knew she was being chased and sped up her broom, knowing that it wasn't as fast as Harry's, but hoping she had gotten a good enough head start. As she flew over the boundaries of the Burrow, she heard Harry cursing behind her. Ginny knew that they were both unprotected between now and when they reached the forest, but Cassia had been very stern on how important it was that she make it. Besides, Ginny thought smugly, with her new abilities already quite well along, she and Harry could probably take a small raid without much trouble. The forest was in view now, and Ginny slowed down her broom before dismounting in front of the wall of trees. Harry landed beside her and grabbed her arm angrily. 

"What do you think your doing? We are well outside the wards, you're going to get us killed!" Harry was whispering as though he expected a group of death eaters to pop out of the trees any moment. 

Ginny merely smiled mysteriously at him and moved forward starting into the forest. Trying not to laugh at Harry staring at her incredulously, torturing him like this was quite a bit of fun, she mused to herself. 

"Damnit!" Ginny heard Harry mutter to himself before he stepped into stride beside her. "Alright, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Harry growled, ducking his head under a low branch. 

Ginny finally relented, filling Harry in on her interesting summer training. She went on and on, as Harry listened silently. When they reached a clearing, Ginny stopped her explanations, and gave a high-pitched whistle, just like Cassia had taught her to do. It would be impossible for her to find the actual Druid village on her own. Only those who lived there could find there way back to it. So this whistle would alert someone of her presence, and they would come and lead her to the village for training. 

Harry was looking at Ginny in surprise; he had never heard some one whistle that loudly before. It just didn't seem natural coming out of Ginny's small frame. His head was racing with all that Ginny had told him; waiting for her to laugh and tell him it was all a stupid prank. But she seemed completely serious, and not even a great actor could have pulled off such a flawless performance. He had after all seen her ease with wand less magic. That definitely wasn't normal. Well he would find out soon enough. Harry told himself, she was apparently taking him to see these people now. It suddenly occurred to him that these 'Druids' Ginny would be taking him to see could very easily be Voldermorts supporters. They could have convinced Ginny to lead him out here and then capture him. Maybe she was under the imperious curse. A sudden chill ran down his spine, how could he have been stupid enough to let his guard down and follow Ginny here. They would probably kill her after they were finished using her body. He heard the sound of something approaching and grabbed Ginny's arm and hurled her behind a bunch of trees, pulling his wand out peering out from the bushes he and Ginny were crouched behind. 

"Harry! What's wrong with you?" Ginny shouted none to quietly. Wrenching her arm from his grasp, she made to stand back up and back into the clearing, but Harry was faster. 

"Stay down! Some one's coming." Harry warned, pulling her in close to him to keep her from trying to escape. 

Ginny gave up fighting Harry, partly because she knew he was physically stronger than her, and partly because she secretly liked the feel of his warm body pressed against her back. His arm was like a warm steel bar, securely wrapped around her waist. Harry tightened his grip when there was a rustling in the trees on the other side of the clearing. Ginny could hear his unsteady breathing, and feel his breath tickling the back of her neck. Her skin burned everywhere Harry was making contact with her. Her breathing became ragged as she started to picture Harry holding her in his arms, hand stroking her everywhere. His warm, soft lips trailing kisses down her neck…Ginny almost let out a moan before reminding herself sternly that there was no point in thinking about something she knew very well would never happen. Besides, she was completely over Harry Potter. She adamantly ignored the fact that her body certainly still wanted him, and struggled to get out of his tight grasp. However, this achieved nothing apart from rubbing herself up against him. _Is it just me, _Ginny thought to herself, _or has Harry's breathing become a lot more ragged? _ Pushing that delightful thought out of her mind, Ginny started to tell Harry that the Druids were not evil or anything, before he could curse the person answering her whistle. Harry however, was refusing to listen to her. He held his wand ready, eyes never leaving the clearing. 

"Gin! Shut up will you?" Harry hissed angrily. "You probably brought us right into a bloody trap. You know very well there are none of those ancient Druids left, they are probably just pretending and tricked you so you would bring me to them. Maybe your confounded or something…" Harry's voice trailed off as none other than Alainez appeared in the clearing smiling cheerfully. Of course Harry had no idea who this was, and Ginny wasn't about to let him do anything to hurt that sinfully gorgeous face. Alainez frowned in confusion when he couldn't see Ginny. 

"Hey Red?" Alainez called, he had given her that nickname, claiming that he had never met anyone with red hair before. "Come on, I can sense you somewhere around here, and whoever you brought with you really needs to get trained up!" 

Alainez was smiling again, thinking Ginny was just fooling around or something. He had never met anyone other than the people in his village, so meeting and helping Ginny train had been something to look forward to. He was very happy with her progress; she had the unicorn riding down flat in hours. Her senses were really coming along according to Cassia, soon she would be able to sense people without having to make direct eye contact. He was supposed to start working with her today on becoming her animal. Cassia would take the other and start to train him up as well. 

Alainez sighed and listened to the wind for a moment. It was immediately obvious where the two were hiding, Alainez turned in that direction and looked at the trees and bushes that he knew were their hiding place. Just as he started to make his way forward, he heard a male voice shout out a stunning spell. Alainez put up his shields and the spell bounced off the invisible wards around him harmlessly. 

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, for a moment she thought Alainez would actually be hit with Harry's spell. "Put your wand away this instant," while Ginny said this, she managed to get out of Harry's tight hold on her. He had loosened his grip when he saw his superb stunning spell bounce off the silver haired guy pointlessly. 

When Ginny realized that Harry wasn't paying any attention to her, she flicked her hand and Harry's wand shot straight to her. 

"Hey!" He cried out in surprise and panic. _Is it possible that Ginny could be working with them?_ Harry thought suddenly_ Why else would she disarm me like that? _Harry immediately shook this thought out of his mind. If anything she was being controlled, she had suffered too much at Voldemorts hands to join with him. However, she had also proved in her first year that she could indeed be controlled… 

To Harry's horror, Ginny then stepped out into the clearing greeting the powerful wizard warmly. "Sorry about my friend, he's a bit paranoid…" 

Harry then heard the silver haired man chuckle, "I understand, do you think he'll come back to camp without fighting us on it?" 

Ginny sent an annoyed look Harry's way before saying "Probably not, he thinks you all are working for Voldemort and set this up as a trap or something." She sighed looking thoughtful, "maybe we could use some gentle yet forceful method of bringing him along if he doesn't oblige." Ginny sent a mischievous grin his way before waving her hand in the air and muttering something under her breath. 

Harry felt as if he had touched a port key. The only difference was that he could see exactly where he was going, and he was swiftly placed right in front of Ginny and Alainez unarmed. Ginny was grinning triumphantly. Alainez put out a hand for Harry to shake, "nice you could finally join us!" He said grinning. Harry backed away wearily, and looked at the outstretched hand as if it were a Malfoy. 

"Who are you?" Harry demanded rather rudely. With Voldemort trying to kill him at every turn, he was a little bit weary of trusting strangers. 

"Alainez, I'm here to bring you and Red to our village to train up your powers." Alainez said, totally unfazed by Harry's obvious lack of trust in him. 

"Come on Harry, he's telling the truth," Ginny began, she knew what this must look like, she had thought something similar the first time she had met the Druids. "I've been here countless times, I wouldn't lead you into danger." Ginny felt a surge of anger when Harry looked like he doubted what she said. 

Harry seeing her expression quickly explained, "I know the Ginny I know wouldn't lead me into danger, but Ron said you have been acting a bit odd lately. How do I know you aren't under Imperious, or someone else completely!?" Ginny only rolled her eyes at this. 

"Are you coming with us peacefully or not Harry?" She asked bluntly. 

"Er…" Harry's eyes darted back and forth between Ginny and Alainez, as if waiting for one of them to do something evil. However, he only saw impatience in Ginny, and amusement in Alainez expressions. Knowing that he couldn't do anything without his wand anyway, Harry reluctantly agreed not to cause any trouble. After all, he would find out soon enough what was really going on. 

And find out he did. After arriving at the village, it only took a few minutes for Harry to realize that everything Ginny had told him had indeed been the truth. He would be being tortured or dead if these people had anything to do with death eaters. Instead, he was learning that he could do things he never thought possible of himself. Voldemort definitely wouldn't want to make him stronger. After about five days in the Druid village, Harry was pretty good at wandless magic, and could get along with almost every magical creature, even ride unicorns! He barely saw Ginny while he was there. Since she was ahead of him in the training, she was always off learning something else. At the moment Harry was sitting in his hut like room levitating anything he could find. "At this rate I won't even need a wand!" He muttered, immensely pleased with himself. 

"I would stick with the wand if I were you." Came an amused voice from directly behind him. Harry was so startled he jumped half way across the hut, losing concentration and dropping everything he had been levitating. He only caught a glimpse of red hair before something landed on his head, blocking his vision. Harry quickly pulled the garment off his face, and was horrified to note that they were the silver boxers one of the male druids had lent him for his stay. He shoved them away quickly, but Ginny's hysterical laughter told him that she had already seen them. 

"Sorry Harry I forgot to tell you to pack a weeks worth of clothing." She said between chuckles. 

Harry scowled at her, "how do you know these ones aren't mine?" he asked her in mock offence. 

"I don't know…just a hunch." Ginny's grin faded and Harry suddenly realized how tiered she looked. Her face was drawn and pale, and her eyes kept drooping like she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked taking a step forward incase she passed out or something. 

"Hmmm…yeah I'll survive. I just had to learn to become animagus in the span of one week." Ginny replied weakly. 

Harry blinked a few times before the meaning of her words fully sank in. "You're an animagus now?" He asked slowly. 

Ginny nodded her head before sitting down on a near by chair.

"_Holey shit_!" Harry exclaimed, he really couldn't think of anything better to say. It usually took full-grown witches and wizards ages to accomplish such a thing. Some never even got to that level, and if they did they had to be closely watched by the ministry. 

"Mm hmm, but you can't say anything or I'll get into trouble because I'm not registered, and I don't plan to be." 

Harry nodded, if it was up to the two of them to defeat the Dark Lord, than keeping all of their abilities secret would be to their advantage. 

It suddenly sunk in how serious all of this was. For the last four days he had been having fun, learning new tricks he didn't need his wand for. He hadn't given much thought for the cause of it. Now it felt like a huge weight had settled inside his stomach. Dread was what he felt, dread for what would surely come in his future, now Ginny's as well. Pushing the unwanted feelings away for the time being, he turned to Ginny, "What sort of animal are you?" he asked curiously. 

He watched as a smile touched her lips and her eyes got back their twinkle. Suddenly, he was no longer looking at Ginny Weasley but a…he didn't know really know what he was looking at, but it was breathtaking. She kept her human legs, but they had a golden tinge to them and she seemed to shrink several feet in height. Her legs blended evenly into the golden plumage that covered her body. Her arms became deep long scarlet wings. Her tail was mixed beautifully with golden and scarlet feathers. Her neck and head were now white and smooth with an eagles beak protruding from her beautiful white eagle head. Her brown eyes sparkled merrily seeing his reaction of awe. After letting Harry get a good look, Ginny quickly changed back into her human form. 

"Well?" She asked out of breath. She had used up almost all of her strength to accomplish that short transformation, but it was worth it seeing Harry's shocked/impressed face.

"That was…amazing" Harry managed to stutter stupidly, "But…what is it exactly that you turned into?"

"Oh!" Ginny laughed, she had been quite shocked herself when she had finally managed to transform and looked at her reflection. Alainez on the other hand was ecstatic. Apparently the magical creature she had become was long extinct and even more powerful than the phoenix. "Well, it doesn't exist anymore…but Alainez said it was once called the 'garuda' he compared it to the phoenix, said that they were somewhat similar in ability.

"Oh…" Harry said, once again not knowing how to react. He couldn't believe that this girl in front of him was 'little Ginny' she had changed so much since he had last saw her at Hogwarts. He suddenly had the urge to get to know her better. Now that they were sharing this prophecy stuff, he had a very good excuse. 

"That was truly one of the most amazing things I have ever seen." Harry declared truthfully, finding his voice again. Ginny beamed at his complement and thanked him. Telling him that he also would probably have to go through the same tiring training shortly. With that Harry and Ginny were escorted from the druid village, and they returned to their beds at the Burrow undetected.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Authors note: I'm suffering from a bit of a writers block...I have most of the next chapter done...but it is rather short and I don't like short chapters...they make me angry. I will be sure to thicken the plot in the next few chapters. (I think it's high time for a bit more thickening don't you?) So I will work on that but I don't know when it will be done, I need to be hit with inspiration :) (I don't think it will be too long a wait though...for all I know I could come up with an idea after I finish with this authors note.)_**

**_PS: I am very sorry to all of you that are bothered by my occasional spelling slip with 'Voldemort' (it's not that I don't know the correct spelling, it's as if my fingers are compelled to spell it 'Voldermort'...it even bothers me when I see them. If you find some that I missed just tell me and I'll be sure to change it...it is very easy to overlook these things in your own work) :)_**

**_*cheers_**

**_*Imp_**


	6. chapter six

_**DISCLAIMER: All right I don't own any of the characters that appear in any of the Harry Potter books created by the brilliant JK Rowling. However there are some original characters that appear that I will take full credit for :)**_

  
**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

CHAPTER SIX

Harry found some weeks later that Ginny was quite right about him having to go through the same grueling training as she had. He was just surprised at how much it really took out of him. Harry thanked the gods that Ron was as inobservant as he was, or surely he would have started suspecting something going one with his best friend and his sister. They had become pretty close over the summer. Harry had realized that she was a great person to pass the time with, and had started to include her in whatever he and Ron decided to do. Ron thought this odd, but shrugged it off as Harry just trying to be nice to his lonely baby sister. He also seemed to barely notice that both of them were constantly tiered and distracted. Though the rest of the family was quite a bit harder to fool. Mrs. Weasley was constantly commenting on how pale and drawn his face was. He decided to just tell them that he had been having his nightmares and wasn't getting much sleep. Surprisingly enough, this was the one time it wasn't true. With all the training Harry would be so exhausted when his head hit the pillow, he slept so deeply even his nightmares couldn't find him. Ginny was finding the same thing was happening with her, though she didn't tell her parents she had been having nightmares because she was better at glamour charms than Harry. Aside from Ron's questioning at the beginning of the summer, it seemed that no one suspected anything. Apart from the nightmare that had driven her to the druid forest in the first place, her dreams had been blissfully peaceful. 

"Quite a night wasn't it?" Ginny questioned Harry on their way back to the burrow with a week left in their summer holiday. 

Harry just grunted; he had finally become an animagus and was completely worn out. Alainez hadn't shown him as much mercy as he had Ginny, it seems he had a soft spot for females. 

Harry had made it through though, and could proudly transform into a griffin (no surprise there huh?) Ginny had been there to watch his first transformation. She had been awed and amazed by what she saw. He had an enormous body, completely covered in golden and scarlet fur. His wings were deep scarlet and when stretched came to about six feet long. His paws were golden and had sharp claws that looked they could cut through anything, (They probably could, Ginny mused), Harry, getting used to his new voice box had started to purr, and growl. Ginny had felt the low rumble of it throughout her whole body. His piercing green eyes were the only thing that was recognizable about him, (and the disarray of his main). Ginny had never seen a more beautiful creature in her life. 

They had learnt about everything there was to know now, and would be going into the forest only to practice starting tomorrow night until the end of the summer. When they reached the end of the forest they picked up their brooms from where they had left them waiting (it is too difficult to weave your way through a forest with a broom). They mounted in companionable silence when they heard a giant explosion coming from somewhere not too far in the distance. 

"What the hell-" Ginny heard Harry mutter, but any reply she had was cut short when she saw the dark mark rising into the sky from the direction of the Burrow.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, launching herself into the air quicker than she imagined possible. The only thought entering her mind was 'get to the burrow, help your family'  
  
Harry was directly behind her. She was glad he didn't try to stop her from getting to them. He was like a son to the Weasley's, and probably had the same thought going through his mind as she did hers. They had to help. The consequences didn't matter. If anything happened to their family, neither knew what they would do, nor did they want to find out.  
  
Harry's broom was faster than hers, and he managed to get a few feet ahead of her in the air. As they streaked through the air like lightning, the Burrow came into view in the distance. Ginny let out a cry of despair when she saw that it was in flames. _ This couldn't be happening._ She kept telling herself _it's only of my nightmares._ They had returned and she would wake up soon, sweating and shaken in her cramped bedroom. Her mother would be cheerily cooking away in the kitchen, her father getting ready to leave for work. Ron would be stuffing his face with whatever food got in his path, and the twins would be barricaded in their room, small explosions shaking the house. _ Nothing would ever change that!_ Ginny willed herself to believe that nothing this horrible could have possible happened to her family. She knew it was possible, but somehow never thought it would actually happen. Now she realized how stupid a thought that was. Witches and wizards have been being attacked by death eaters with no mercy and no survivors. The fact that she didn't think it would happen to the Burrow was simply foolish. 

The dark mark seemed to taunt her hovering just above her only known home. The scull leered at her, as if daring her to come closer, daring her to behold the remains of her family, and her home. Ginny had her broomstick in a white knuckle hold that if she was paying any attention to, would have been quite painful. She didn't notice of course, and wouldn't notice until much later, the only thing that mattered was the safety of her family. Her knuckles could be damned.

But Ginny still couldn't bring herself to fully comprehend the situation.

All she knew was god help anyone who hurt her family.

  
  
A sort of numbness crept over her mind as she steeled herself for whatever she would find in her battered house, Ginny descended after Harry through the haze of thick black smoke right onto the front lawn of the Burrow.   
  
The problem was that they weren't the only one's there.

Everything happened so quickly Ginny little time to assess the situation before she was frozen in complete shock. Five black hooded figures surrounded Harry and herself and were advancing gleefully. 

_Mother of god we landed in the middle of a circle of death eaters..._

Harry's look of shock brought Ginny to the conclusion that he was thinking along the same lines. The both snapped out of this quickly though, and had there wands out at lightning speed.

They backed up against each other so their backs were covered out of instinct and Ginny heard Harry take a deep breath before speaking in a low and threatening voice.

"Nobody take another step!" Harry's demand was given so confidently and menacingly that Ginny was shocked when some of the Death Eaters stopped their approach uncertainly. _Ha!_ She thought proudly_, Death Eaters afraid of a teenage boy..._ Then she remembered who that teenage boy was, and how much luck evil wizards usually had when trying to kill him. She really couldn't' blame them, in retrospect. Harry Potter was a dangerous enemy to have, and now he has a truck load more of that magical ability to throw around. _And, _Ginny thought with a sudden rush of adrenalin, _so do I and these guys all probably think I'm just a push over._

"Harry Potter I presume?" A silky voice questioned. The mans face was hidden behind his hood and mask, but the tone in his voice sent chills up the teenagers spines. "How kind of you and your girlfriend to drop in, your just who we were looking for."

_No_, Ginny thought. _Nothing will happen to him, not while I'm still living to prevent it._

Little did Ginny know the same thought was going through Harry's head about her.

When the silky voiced Death Eater raised his wand to attack, Harry and Ginny both sprang into action. They didn't even move from their respective positions in the middle of the circle. (Except for the occasional maneuver to avoid being hexed. Harry threw curse after curse at the Death Eaters facing him, and Ginny took the ones on her side of the circle.

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Impedimentia!"_

_"Expelliramus!."_

_"Stupefy!"_

Red, and blue sparks and beams of light lit up the front lawn of the Burrow. To the Death Eaters it was almost blinding, but Harry and Ginny didn't even notice as they shot out their curses at a seemingly impossible speed and force. In no time to only sound that could be heard was Harry and Ginny's labored breathing.

"You al right?" Harry asked, turning to face a stunned looking Ginny.

"Yeah..." Ginny replied distracted. "Yeah, miraculously I am. I don't even think I'm scratched. You?"

"Peachy..."

A muffled moaning brought them out of their aftershock their minds had been swimming in. A Death Eater lay about two feet in front of them moving in slow motion trying to get back to his feet.

"Stupefy." Ginny muttered with little enthusiasm. A bright jet of light hit the him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, his eyes open wide in shock.

"There was five." Ginny heard Harry mutter.

Ginny looked around at the three other stunned and bound Death Eaters lying sprawled pathetically on the lawn. "One must have disapparated." Ginny replied weakly. "We have to go check on the rest of the family...Harry..."

Ginny's sentence was cut off by her choked sob. She peered up at the Burrow, the flames had died down, the initial explosion seemed to have been the brunt of it. The walls all had ashes covering their normally chipped blue paint. It was leaning over even more dangerously than normal, as if the magic holding it up was at it's last. A thick spurt of smoke was still hovering around, blocking Ginny's view of the Dark Mark she knew was looming over her head.

Ginny didn't even have the strength to feel elated when Harry took her into his arms and stroked her hair. "They'll be alright, Gin. They have to be."

He pulled back from her and tilted her chin up so she had no choice but to look into his piercing eyes. "Come on, we've got to stop that fire and see how much damage had been done."

Harry watched as determination hardened Ginny's eyes. He had become pretty good friends with her over the summer, and never had he seen her look so horrified. 

He never wanted to see her look like that again. She shouldn't have to go through this. It's him Voldemort is after, and it's the Weasley's that are suffering the most. 

When they had landed on the lawn, Harry had never experienced such fear at the thought that something might have happened to Ginny. He was too shaken up to analyze his feelings for her at the moment, and instead directed his energy to making sure the rest of the Weasleys' were alright. 

He told himself they were, because he couldn't even cope with the possibility of anything else being true.

First they put out all of the flames. This took seconds, summoning water from the stream. They worked in silence, neither daring to speak their mind in fear of breaking down. They were both sure that the direct danger had passed. They would be able to sense anymore Death Eaters roaming around. They should have been aware of the ones waiting for them when they landed, but they had both been to far into emotional overdrive to pay attention to their senses.

They were about to enter the Burrow when they were surrounded by another group of wizards popping in all at once. Harry and Ginny jumped, about to start hurling more spells when they saw some of the recognizable faces. 

"Mr. Moody!" Harry said hesitantly. His first reaction was to panic but he sternly reminded himself that this was the _real_ Mad Eye Moody, not the evil imposter. This was the good, world famous retired auror, or ex-retired auror. He had started working again after Voldemort became too large a threat to have any one with talent to be sitting around. That brought a wave of relief over him. _It took help long enough to arrive._ Harry thought bitterly. He and Ginny could have been killed ten times over with a little torturing on the side. Not to mention the rest of the Weasley's who were in god knows what state.

Halve of the arrival of wizards moved directly towards the unconscious Death Eaters, loud exclamations of surprise and dark muttering was heard as they pulled off their masks. 

Harry and Ginny both tried to maneuver past the wizards and into the Burrow. 

"Get out of my WAY!" Ginny shouted, her voice bordering on desperation. "They could be hurt in there! Let me through!" There were about ten witches/wizards blocking the entrance.

"Now now Mrs. Weasley please calm down, everything is under control..." A slim kindly looking witch tried to sooth Ginny.

"_Under control?" _Ginny and Harry both hissed disbelievingly. Harry was the one to elaborate his skepticism. "I don't think I have ever seen anything under _less_ control in my life! Where were you all when we were ambushed by Death Eaters? Where are Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

The woman looked indignant at being spoken to in such disrespect but decided not to comment. 

Mad Eye Moody was the one to answer. "Now, now, I know you two are probably worried sick, but everyone is safe. We were warned about the attack two hours before hand, and the rest of the family is at The Leaky Cauldron." 

Harry and Ginny both visibly sagged with relief. "Oh thank _god." _Harry heard Ginny whisper. 

Now that Mad Eye had given them their reassurance, he was looking at them like they were about to get two months detention. "The pair of you have caused everyone a lot of trouble. The rest of the family if being physically restrained at this moment to keep from rushing back here and looking for you!" There was no mistaking the disappointment in his voice. "I would have thought better of you two, you know how dangerous it is to go running off on midnight strolls!" 

Ginny only blinked for a moment before what Mad Eye said started to make sense. _He thinks we snuck out for a walk together..._ Ginny shot a look at Harry and he shrugged at her. The look in his eyes plainly said we'll just have to go along with it. She knew he was right, but she couldn't bear the thought of her family thinking she would do such a thing. Especially when she was well aware of the danger involved. 

There was a tense silence between the three, Harry and Ginny not knowing what to say, and Mad Eye giving them stern glares. Through the silence, Ginny caught some of the other Aurors talking. 

"These kids took out four Death Eaters..." 

"_Unbelievable_." 

"Probably could have taken more if we weren't out looking for them in the first place..." 

The relief Ginny felt for her families well being was slowly replaced with a feeling of unbearable guilt. What must her parents have thought when they were warned of the attack and Harry and Herself weren't in their rooms. They must have been horrified. Then to be forced to go to safety without knowing if we were alright...Ginny hung her head in shame. Not only had she caused her family horrible grief, but on top of it her and Harry were expected to lie to them! If anyone deserved a truthful explanation for her actions it was her family. Maybe she would have a talk with Cassia to see if she could confide in at least her parents... 

Harry looked as if he was suffering from the same guilt Ginny was going through but worse. Ginny knew he was blaming himself again. Then again so was she...but he blamed himself for everything. He had so much guilt on his shoulders that Ginny wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take. The unfair part of it was none of was his fault. Some one just had to convince him that. 

_Maybe I can do something..._she thought to herself. The thought was however squashed as soon as it popped up. She was the last person Harry would listen to. If he didn't listen to his best friends he most certainly wouldn't listen to her. 

"Can we go see them now?" Ginny asked. Even thought she knew they were safe, she still had the most overwhelming urge to see for herself. 

"Yes, I imagine they'll be pleased to know you two are alive...but I wouldn't want to be around after they get over their relief." Mad Eye chuckled, a sound that sounded more like a hacking cough. 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously before following Mad Eye into the house to the remains of the fireplace. 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Authors note: Yay!! I got this done :) I hope it was satisfying...I won't be able to write any tomorrow so it will be a few days or so till I get anything else up**_

_***cheers**_

  
  



End file.
